Users often have files such as pictures, videos, and documents scattered across multiple data repositories such as servers, cloud storage networks, smartphones, tablet personal computers, digital cameras, etc. In this environment, management of these files is inefficient and inconvenient. Users want access to the files stored on any of the data repositories, but do not organize the files accordingly. Thus, the user's access to the files is limited.
Use of a cloud storage network attempts to solve this problem. In some cloud storage networks, the user stores and/or copies the files to the cloud storage network. To access the files on the cloud storage network, the user connects with the cloud storage network from a device and opens one of the files. However, use of cloud storage networks typically involves duplication of the files and/or transfer of the files to the cloud storage network. This step may be significant because sources of the files are scattered and the devices vary in capability to communicate with the cloud storage network. Thus, in cloud storage networks, files are unnecessarily moved and duplicated.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.